


Мун догз

by Mey_Chan, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Dogs, Gen, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Мун догз

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/lqacik.jpg)


End file.
